Bach's Story (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Bach's Story by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Teenhood". Plot (As the group returned to Elephant Seal Land, the kids returned to their parents as Bach stay with Liam to return with Lina) *Bach: Hi mom. *Lina: Hi Bach. How is your day today? *Bach: Great. I guess. *Liam: There were leopard seals. *Lina: Leopard seals?! *Liam: Yes. One of them is named Bosh. I protected my son from that beast. *Bach: He was real scary. *Liam: I know Bach. Don't ever get close to a predator ever again. Got it? *Bach: Yes dad. *Liam: I try to protect him. But the seals are after him. *Lina: My baby boy..........is safe. *Bach: I'm sorry mom. *Lina: It's okay Bach. Just listen to your father. *Bach: Things are about to get dark now. *Liam: No Bach. It's the only problem we're having to face a leopard seal. Our worst enemy. *Bach: So where are we going now? *Liam: Follow me to Van. He will tell you why. *Bach: I'm not in trouble, am i? *Liam: No. I'm just warning you. *Lina: Good luck. Keep Bach safe Liam. *Liam: I will. No predators at all at the beach. *Bach: I'll be fine mom. *Lina: Okay. You will be in my heart. (Bach and Liam head over to Van and the elders) *Liam: Hello Van. *Van: Oh hi Liam, how was the field trip? *Liam: Not as good. There were leopard seals. *Van: Leopard seals?! Don't be disappointed, there are alway leopard seals around these places. *Liam: One of them is named Bosh. *Van: Bosh, the monster i have been looking for. *Bach: You know Bosh? *Van: Yes. He is one of our enemies in the past. When i was your age, a leopard seal leader attacked our old home and my father who is once a beachmaster try to defend the land from the leaders. Suddenly, his sharp teeth bite my dad and they both ended up being defeated. One of the elders have to bring him to a new home like we are right now. One leopard seal family have a baby and named him Bosh. The leopard seal leader died days ago of his defeat from my dad. And Bosh will be chosen as a future leader to stop me and my whole group together. *Bach: I will stop Bosh from ruining everything. *Elder 1: You count it kid. *Elder 2: We trusted you on this. *Elder 3: Bosh was once a bad seal. *Van: Listen kid, if you keep doing the same things, you will get the same results. *Liam: It happen to me when i was little. *Bach: What about all of the beachmasters? *Van: They tried to defeat Bosh, but Bosh was too powerful to defeat. When you grow up, you will fight the most powerful seal you ever met. *Bach: Yes Van, i will stop Bosh. *Liam: I promise you son to do this. *Bach: I will. *Van: In my scores, you have been a good boy on my land. Keep safe from predators. *Bach: Got it. *Van: And don't forget to brush your teeth. *Bach: I will. *Van: You will alway be a special seal to me. (Years later, Bach is now a teenager, ready for training) *Bach: It's about time i will fight the leopard seals. *Liam: Good morning son. You're not quite ready yet to become a beachmaster. Rory is still the beachmaster and only the beachmasters can fight the leopard seal. *Bach: I will fight the beachmaster to stop Bosh. *Liam: But i thought Bryan wanted to be one. *Bach: He will someday. He is the man. He will backup for nobody. Especially for strangers. *Liam: Strangers? What about them? *Bach: Strange creatures people don't know about. *Liam: Well, i never talked to a stranger. But we gotta focus on how you will become a beachmaster and how will you be ready for it. *Bach: I will be one dad. I promise. *Liam: I know we have a lot of deal seals in this land all because of Bosh. He's gonna pay for everything he done. *Bach: That's bad. *Liam: Follow me son. I want to show you something. (In a cemetery, a lot of elephant seal skeletons are seen on the snow in which Liam take Bach to. Liam show Bach something on a big pile of snow.) *Liam: You know in the past, we have predators trying to attack our families. We stand tough and fight back againist evil. You know it happened to me when i was a beachmaster. I couldn't defeat them until they blamed me for the mess they done. *Bach: Yeah. We lost a few of them. *Liam: King is the only one who know all of this. He is that one smiling elephant seal that i would like you to meet. *Bach: All he does is smile? *Liam: He can be funny at times. But not in certain places like we are. I know i feel bad for my mother who was killed by a leopard seal a couple years ago. *Bach: Oh no. That's bad. *Liam: It's okay, if you have a family, you will stop Bosh as a beachmaster and save the land for all of us. We believe in you. *Bach: I don't think i could be ready for it. *Liam: Why not? *Bach: I have a lot of training to do. *Liam: Well, you know better by now. You're not a kid anymore and not you're a teen, ready for action to show againist beachmasters. *Bach: Maybe the lifetime can orbit the weather. *Liam: No. It orbit our planet. At night, we see the moon in which we see our good who created us all. *Bach: Wow, that so amazing. *Liam: Yeah. Let's leave this place right now. *Bach: Okay dad, you got me to all the chills now. (In the elephant seal pool) *Trev: Hey Bryan, how it's going? *Bryan: Nothing much. Just chilling. *Trev: When are we going to get a new beachmaster? *Bryan: Rory is still the beachmaster. He's the strongest of all and have the potential to fight the leopard seals. *Trev: Wow. I can't believe it. I wish i was one. *Bryan: Me too. I wish i was a beachmaster so i can back up for nobody in certain places and parties. *Trev: Maybe you can get all the ladies with you. *Bryan: I thought the Elephant Seal Land is for men. *Trev: No. There's ladies everywhere. Bach's mom is a lady. *Bryan: I think i'm too old for that. *Trev: Then go find a mate and get one. *Bryan: Maybe i have to wait til' i get older. *Trev: That's fine by me. *Bach: Hey guys. *Bryan: Bach, your back. *Trev: Hey there buddy. *Bach: How it going? *Bryan: Pretty fine. *Bach: Looking sharp there. *Barry: Oh, you again. *Bach: Hey Barry, glad it didn't took for you so long to come at the pond. *Barry: First of all, this is a pool. Second, this is not a pond. And third, why are you here? *Bach: Well, my dad brought me here to hang out with you. *Barry: That's fine by me. *Bryan: You be catching up with the mates. *Trev: Guys, maybe we can just chill for a bit. *Bach: Okay. *Barry: You promise that? *Trev: Yes. *Bryan: He said it. Chill. (Meanwhile on the cove side, King returned to the land to see Van and the elders) *King: Hello Van. *smile* *Van: Oh King my boy. Welcome back. *King: Good you see ya buddy. *Van: Well, well, well. I alway liked about you. You protect every seal in the land from predators. I know skuas are not one of them, or a fur seal. How was your trip? *King: Very good. I visit my family all the way there in the other land. *Van: My friend, you better watch over the new kids ever since the predators have been coming to our land. *King: Predators......there very dangerous. *Van: My kingdom, my world. You are the watcher for the land. *Elder 1: Yep. *Elder 2: We will alway count on you. *King: I do it my way. Thank you guys. *Van: You're very welcome. I'm going to be feeding some shrimp for a while. (In the playground) *Kev: Playground? Nah, some of this stuff is old. *Nev: Yeah damn. It's alway about the good old days. *Kev: You know about it? *Nev: Yeah. Like what ever. *Barry: Hello my boys. *Kev: Hey Barry. *Nev: What do you want? *Barry: Good old buddies like a good old sandwich. How it going? *Kev: Nothing much. *Nev: I'm bored. I wish i was a kid again. *Barry: You guys are not kids anymore. Now we act like real men in here. *Kev: But we're teenager. We're not on the size of a adult. *Barry: Shush it. You will be one like me. Wayne is trying to be one like my father. *Kev: Why Wayne have to be a beachmaster? *Barry: I hope he become one. He will beat Bryan in a battle and win the bet. Everything will become fun food as least. *Kev: Fun food? *Nev: Food having fun? *Barry: No. They're not living. Krill and shrimp are living to eat. You guys don't know what i'm saying. *Wayne: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Barry: Wayne. *Wayne: Barry. *Barry: You grown a bit. *Wayne: Yeah. A good old dealing problem we got there. *Barry: We haven't met in ages. *Wayne: My good old pal. How it going? *Barry: Good. But boring. *Wayne: Listen pal, we're going to beat Bach on the day my father choose someone to be the next beachmaster. *Barry: I will be one. I am the strongest of all. *Wayne: Yeah. Fun food for everyone. *Barry: Let's eat some squid. *Kev: I wonder what we have for lunch? *Nev: Krill? Shrimp? Plankton? Anything else? *Trev: Stop guesting. We're having squid. *Bach: Oh boy, squid. *Barry: Ah yeah. It taste good like octopus. *Bryan: I'm feeling good. *Wayne: That's more like it y'all. *Bryan: Okie dokie. *Bach: I'll be crushing some bugs for tonight. *Bryan: You eat bugs? *Wayne: Yuck! I had them in my mouth since last year. *Barry: What kind of bugs do you eat? *Wayne: It was a sea spider. It tasted like toxic and venom spice in which i had to spit it out. In favor, i ate a lot of shrimps. *Bach: Crunchy and it crush my soul of a iceberg. *Trev: Don't you wanna go swimming? *Barry: Yes. Come on, let's swim for fun. *Bach: Aren't the parents suppose to watch us like security guards? *Bryan: Come on mate, no one is watching us like what we're doing. *Bach: Fine. I'm going right away. *Bryan: Feel it mate. You're gonna like this one. *Wayne: It's a ocean out there. (In the ocean, the elephant seal teens swim in the water to see the fishes swimming by) *Barry: Check this out. *Bach: It's a whole ocean out there. *Bryan: See? That wasn't so much. *Wayne: I see a plankton. And it's red. *Bach: Whoever catch the plankton wins a prize. *Trev: Let's go! (The elephant seal teens swim in the water to catch the plankton) *Trev: It's mine. *Barry: No, it's mine first. *Bach: Back off. *Bryan: Rawhide! *Wayne: We're in the water, not on land. *Bryan: Then how about wild wild west? *Wayne: D'oh. We're in the sea. Under the sea. *Bryan: I was just joking. *Wayne: I hate jokes. *Bach: Forget them. We were here to catch a plankton. *Trev: Go left. *Everyone: *go left* *Trev: And right! *Everyone: *go right* *Bach: It's getting away. Whoever catch it first, wins. *Wayne: My fish! *Trev: Where are you going? *Bach: He thinks it's a fish. Are you guys believing me? *Trev: There's no fish. It's a plankton. *Bryan: Is it green? *Trev: It's red. Does it take a few chums to catch a single one of them? *Bach: That doesn't matter. I wanna catch it. *Trev: Then catch it like a real seal. *Wayne: Wait for me. Don't leave the future beachmaster behind. (The leopard seal sneak into the coral from spying on the elephant seals) *Bosh: Teenagers. They have grown so big. I'm hungry for some lunch. *swim after them* (The elephant seals are still chasing the plankton in the water) *Kev: I'm almost there. *Nev: Dude, i was close. *Kev: This is my shot now. *Wayne: Back off. It's my lunch. *Bryan: There's only one lunch and we don't have enough to share. *Bach: There's more sea animals on the ocean that we can feast on. *Bryan: The crustaceans are still in the deep. They're afraid to come out anytime they wish to. *Bach: Ho ho ho, i'm close. And it is my meal! *Trev: Bach, no! *Bosh: *ate the plankton* *Bach: No! *Barry: Oh no. *Bosh: Mmm, yummy. Who's next to be feast? *Wayne: Leopard sea! *Bryan: Back to the beach! *Bosh: You can't leave without a course of meat! (Bosh chase the elephant seal teens in the water) *Bach: We gotta tell everyone that the leopard seal is in our beach. *Bryan: Not til he reaches the land. *Wayne: Of sand and snow. *Bosh: My food! *open his mouth* *Trev: Swim fast! *Bach: Go away! *Bosh: *fight with Bach* *Bach: Stop. *Bryan: Bach! *Bosh: Food! *hit Bach* *Bach: *bump Bosh to the coral* *Bosh: *growls* *Trev: Danger. Stranger danger. *Bach: Go go go. Keep everyone to safety. *Bosh: You're not the boss of me. *Bach: Oh snap. *Bosh: *bite Bach* *Bach: *hit Bosh on the rocks* *Bosh: *growls* *Bach: Wait up! *Bosh: Don't leave my lunch away! (Back at the beach where the elephant seals are relaxing in the sand) *Elephant Seal #1: Ah. *Elephant Seal #2: This is the life. *Elephant Seal #3: The love is in the air. *Elephant Seal #4: I feel so warm like a weddell seal. *Elephant Seal #1: I'm warm like a blanket. *Elephant Seal #2: Breeze like when the food is ready. *Bach: *came from the water* Guys! Guys! The leopard seal is on the loose. *Elephant Seal #1: Leopard seal! *Elephant Seal #2: I don't wanna get eaten! *Bryan: *came from the water with his friends* We have to tell everyone that there's a leopard seal headed to the land. *Trev: It's coming out. *Bosh: *came from the water, scaring off the seals* *Bach: Move back! *Bryan: Seal on the loose! *Van: Leopard seal? *roar like a horn sound* *Bosh: I see all of you guys. Now i'm hungry for a buffet. *Bryan: Back off leopard seal. No predators allowed in the beach! *Bosh: Make me you flipper head. *Liam: Everyone, find a place to hide. I'll take care of this predator. *Bosh: *roar* *Liam: You and me. *Bosh: *fight Liam* *Liam: *slam Bosh* *Bosh: *bite Liam* *Liam: *bump Bosh to the rock* *Bosh: You're mine! *jump on Liam* *Liam: Get off me back! *Bosh: *bite Liam* *Liam: *roar and flip over* *Bosh: Gah. *Liam: You're toast! *Bosh: *bump Liam* *Liam: Guys, need a little help? *Van: I'm coming right up. *Liam: Elders, go kick this seal out of the beach. *Van: One hit coming up! *hit Bosh* *Bosh: You little greed. I'm going to tear you a new nose for you. *Van: *flip over Bosh* *Bosh: *roar and bite Van* *Van: *jump and slam on the sand* *Bosh: One head coming up. *Liam: *bump Van to get Bosh out of him* *Van: Liam, what is wrong with you? *Bosh: The heck was that? *Liam: Sorry. *Bosh: Back off! *Liam: Ahhhh! *slam Bosh* *Van: You squash him? *Liam: Squash squash squash. (The elephant seals are backing up from the arrival of Bosh in which they all have to move to the other side to prevent on getting hurt or injured) *Bach: Will my dad be okay? *Bryan: Yes. He'll take care of this monster. *Trev: I'm telling ya. It ain't easy. *Barry: He'll be alright. *Bach: Where's Ma? *Lina: I'm over here. *Bach: Ma, you're okay. *Lina: Your father is dealing with a enemy of ours. *Bach: I hope the leopard seal is gone so we can go back into our places. *Trev: I wouldn't say they would push the seal out of the way. *Rory: Your pa is doing great. (Liam is still fighting Bosh at the sand) *Bosh: What are you looking at? *Liam: What are you looking at too? *Bosh: Get out of my face! *Liam: Make me you big brat. *Bosh: *roar* *Liam: *bump Bosh* *Bosh: Ugh! What kind of seal you are? *Liam: I am a elephant seal! *Bosh: And i am a leopard seal. *Liam: *slam Bosh to the sand* *Bosh: You beat me once again. *Liam: Go off. Don't ever come back. *Bosh: I'll be back with more friends and they will be biting off your skin. *Liam: Leave or we'll slam you down the ocean. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Bach's Story (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions